


Fanvid: Hole In My Soul

by you_me_and_obsession



Series: The Sounds He Made [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drawings, Guilt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Lost Steve, M/M, Memories, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secrets, Self-Blame, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve coping with life without Bucky, Steve realised too late, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: Waking up alone, Steve is lost in this world, trying to survive and get by just another day, with barely anything to hold on to - his memories, the secrets of the man who loved him, and the feelings he only realised when it was too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration video for my upcoming Stucky fic.  
> Warnings: very subtle allusions to prostitution. Just to be safe.  
> Clips (hence spoilers): Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Kings, Political Animals,  
> Steel (2015),  
> Christina Perri - The Lonely (lyric video), Tragedy (lyric video)  
> Shinedown - The Crow and The Butterfly  
> Music: Hole In My Soul by Apocalyptica  
> Click CC for lyrics  
> Full version here: https://youtu.be/92vCSIPv-e4


End file.
